Unseen, Unheard
by randomlyrite
Summary: Soul Eater, but with a new, shy and lonely girl, will she be able to fit in with all these other big personality's around her? and will she be able to survive through the fights with no meister?
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of term at the DMA and everyone was returning from their respective missions.

Everyone that is, except for a lone red headed girl sat in a seat at the back and to the side of the room.

No one seemed to notice her presence and even if they did.

They certainly didn't acknowledge it.

She wore an oversized scarlet red t-shirt with blue denim shorts and black leggings, her rust coloured long hair fell loosely around her and obscured her face, but you could clearly see her dark brown, nearly black eyes observing the room keenly.

'THWAK' a loud whacking noise drew her attention to the normally quiet Maka hitting her weapon and good friend soul over the head with a hardback book

'_Ouch...' _the redheaded girl winced _'that had to hurt... wonder what he did to deserve it though' _she thought curiously.

They muttered some more and Soul did an animated zombie impression before Maka repeated the hitting process again.

The girl sweatdropped "you'd think he'd learn" she whispered to herself giggling slightly.

Suddenly the door slammed open and revealed a confident looking red headed man

"All right students settle down. Class is about to start."

With that said, he strode confidently into the room smirking "I won't bother taking attendance, but I will tell you right now" he placed his clipboard down smoothly "anyone who thinks the bell decides when class is over, is wrong. I do. Clear?" his tone was cool and serious but the moment was ruined by the puppy dog eyes he sent up to Maka.

The girl bit back a giggle as she recognised this man as Maka's father '_it seems like a miracle that some one as strange as this, raised a perfectly normal child...'_

"What's up with this Death scythe? Are you supposed to be our new teacher?" Soul called out and the red haired girl gaped at his confidence, she could never have had that many people looking at her... she'd die of mortification.

Staring down at the clip board blank faced death scythe replied "I'm just a substitute, until they find someone who can fill Sid's position permanently. But that still means that I'm in charge of this class, so as long as I'm here, you will call me professor Death scythe" he blinked and stood up straighter smiling "all right then lets take attendance!"

Soul was gritting his teeth and the girl agreed with him, this man came across as very obnoxious.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna take role" Soul spat out

Death scythe was waving his concerns away flippantly "I'm not gonna take attendance for the guys. But I think i'll take role for all the ladies"

The girl's mouths popped open too form a perfect 'O' '_what a paedophile! Who in gods name let him into a class of children!' _Her mind cried out indigently

Soul stood up angrily "goddammit, quit being a creep"

Death scythe licked his pen and wrote something down on his clipboard. The girl at the back of the room sighed, she could see this getting loud, and she hated noise.

"Okay let's get this class started" Death scythe said nonchalantly

Soul climbed on top of his desk yelling "hey old man what did you just write down there?"

The girl winced and pulled out the earmuffs she carried around. Why couldn't people be quieter?

Death scythe was sighing "Ahh, that reminds me, Maka and soul"

"What is it now?" Soul ground out

"Lord Death wants to see you in the death room, you've been excused from class so get going. Shoo shoo. Oh hold on, I almost forgot, he'd like to see you as well Rina"

The girl with the rust coloured hair's eye's widened "M...Mee?" she stuttered out incredulous before noticing the numerous eyes staring at her curiously "uh... Sure, I guess i'll be going then..." and she ran out the room as fast as she could, her cheeks seemingly on fire.

Sadly she was so embarrassed she didn't see where she was running and collided with Soul and Maka, also on their way to the death room.

Hitting them full force they all tumbled too the floor, Rina blushed madly and bowed repeatedly "I...I'm so sorry!" she muttered again and again, until Maka placed a comforting hand on her arm

"We're fine, so it's okay. Don't worry so much, we're not going to eat you"

Rina let out a nervous giggle, her body still shaking from nerves "Oh... Sorry, I'm not that used to, uh being around people I guess" her next laugh was much more confident.

"You headed to the death room too?" Soul asked her

His response was a shaky nod of her head, the red hair bobbing round her body.

Maka smiled happily "us too! You're Rina Kiyoshi right? You used to be in our class. Where's your partner?"

Rina's eyes flashed silver and her shaking hands clenched into fists "I don't have a partner, and I am still in your class you know. Now sorry, don't want to be late" she said quietly and quickly and sped off.

Maka paled "oh, opps, I hope I didn't upset her too much..."

Soul was smirking but his head was tilted to the side curiously "I wonder what she meant by she has no partner."

Maka shrugged and they continued walking in contemplative silence. Until they ran into Black star at least.

Meanwhile Rina had made it too the death room and sat down panting against the wall "gods that was embarrassing" she muttered angrily "I feel like I don't even exist anymore... do my own classmates really not know I'm among them?"

Standing up she unclenched her fists and walking quietly into the room, folding her hands behind her back.

She stared at the empty mirror and waited for the others to arrive _'the polite thing to do'_ She assured herself before sweat dropping _'that and I've forgotten lord deaths number..."_

They eventually walking into the room, Blackstar and Tsubaki with them, Rina blinked and sighed mentally_ 'anyone but that egotistic loud boy!'_

They strode up to the mirror brushing past her, she would almost think they hadn't seen her if Maka hadn't sent her an apologetic look, and Tsubaki give her a little wave.

Maka walked over to the mirror "now lets see, 42 42 564 whenever you want to knock on death's door" she recited whilst writing up the numbers.

The mirror started pulsating

"Lord Death are you there?" Maka called hesitantly

The comical looking Lord death appeared using his silly voice "yah yah, hai hello what's up?" he leant forwards grinning madly "thanks for coming"

Maka stared up at him confidently whereas Rina hid her face under her hair and stared steadily at the floor

"Scythe meister Maka reporting in"

"Yeah and dark arm meister Blackstar too"

"And Tsubaki I'm his partner"

Soul as blank faced as ever stared up at the shinigami "well, what did you want with us?"

"Oh right, I have a little assignment for you guys to take on" Lord Death stated

"Assignment?" everyone questioned

Death blushed and put his hand next to his mouth "some extra lessons."

Maka flinched "Huh? Those extra lessons stupid people get! Those lessons?"

Soul turned away "oh screw that, I'm gonna be a death scythe, I'm way too cool for that"

Rina blinked '_that's a bit overconfident and optimistic Soul...' _

Death straightened up "do you remember your duty as meisters and weapons?"

Rina looked up slightly and muttered "to feed the weapons the 99 kishin souls and one witches soul; we do this to collect evil souls and keep the world at peace... I think... Uh..."

"You're absolutely right! But do you know how many souls all of you have managed to collect?" he made two zero's with his fingers "absolutely zero"

We all flinched and looked guilty, all except Blackstar who burst into laughter

"Ahahahahaha" 'DONK'

Lord Death reached out and chopped him over the head

"It isn't something to laugh at chuckles. Anyway are you ready to learn what your extra lessons will entail? Maybe you've already heard the rumours? About Sid who worked here at the academy until recently?"

Sill in shock Soul muttered to Maka "see? I was right, it wasn't just a story"

"Yeah, but a zombie? I always thought he was a good teacher..." Maka said feebly

"You're right" Lord Death cut in "when he was alive, he was regarded as an excellent teacher, but when he became a zombie he changed, he has been released from the fear of death and wants others to have the same freedom he does. He is trying to train students to free themselves as well but when a student won't listen, he attacks. Another difficulty is that we still don't know who changed Sid into a zombie in the first place, and what their motives could possibly have been."

Blackstar jumped up and held his clenched fist in front of his face "Okay, you can leave it all to me sir. For our extra lesson we just have to eliminate these guys?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it" Death summed up simply "I don't want to put too much pressure on you, but if you fail on these extra lessons. Then you're all going to be expelled"

"WHAT?" they all cried out "your gonna kick us out?"

Blackstar jumped in front of them "there's nothing to worry about, I can take care of guys like this in my sleep."

As the kids left the room, Rina trailed behind at a slower pace, she let out a shaky breath "I can't be expelled. I have no where else to go... ugh, I'll just have to put my fears behind me and fight with everything I have on this mission."

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.

They all arrived at the cemetery and quickly set about looking for Sid's grave stone.

Well, Tsubaki and Rina did.

Soul and Blackstar ran around yelling like idiots. As usual

Sighing Rina wandered over to the tree Maka was crying under and climbed up it, kneeling on a branch she watched the others interact and felt herself longing to join them...

The redhead stared round lazily; this zombie really did exist right? Death hadn't just made it up to scare them and send them on a wild goose chase...?

Suddenly a hand emerged from the dirt beneath Maka and grabbed her ankle lifting her into the air directly in front of Rina.

Soul transformed and slammed between the two separating them.

"That's what Sid's become?" Maka asked grimly

"Yeah, if guess so" Soul answered her.

"Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Rina" Sid said "good morning, good afternoon, good night" reaching forwards he grasped his gravestone and with both hands pulled it up "how have you been? And all that. I always try to remember my manners, that's the kind of Man I was"

"Tsubaki lets get ready to end this guy" Blackstar stated cockily

"Tell me Sid" Maka picked up Soul and spun him round "why are you doing this?"

"Ding dong, dong ding" Sid declared and Rina had to bite back her giggles "being a zombie is amazing, there are so many things I can get away with now. Class is in session, I always was a man that started class with the bell, punctuality is important"

"this'll be fun" Blackstar smirked "I get to teach you a lesson now teacher" he leant forwards "and since it's coming from me you know it'll be a big one"

Whacking her forehead Rina sweatdropped 'he seemed to always have assure himself of his 'bigness''

"We don't wanna be expelled, so we'll take your extra lesson" Soul said appearing in the scythe "but I gotta say I don't know what we're gonna learn from a decaying piece of flesh"

"If you become a zombie, then death no longer looms over you, you can escape from fear and be free" Sid offered

Maka then told him how he was wrong and how he wasn't the sort of man who would say that.

Sighing Rina rubbed her forehead anxiously, she hadn't fought in a while 'I just have to hope I still know what I am doing' she thought worriedly

"You'll understand when your dead!" Sid flew at Maka, but Tsubaki's chain wrapped around the gravestone he was clutching stopping him.

"Blackstar" Maka asked in surprise

"There'll be no need to thank me for the lesson, it's on the house"

Rina was so shocked by his blatant narcissistic stupidity that she fell out of her tree... missing Sid throwing Maka and black star forwards.

Standing up and rubbing her aching back she wandered out and stood by Maka and Blackstar anxiously "Hey guys" she muttered rubbing her neck

"Rina You shouldn't be here! You can't fight" Maka cried out, trying to push me away towards the tree again.

"Oh" she giggled and blushed and gave an out of character smirk "You haven't seen me fight before have you, Maka, oh. Um sorry?" and then she transformed her arm

They all watched stupefied as her arm was transformed into a Katana blade.

She saw them staring and blushed "uh... oh, is it weird? I can transform it back if you want... uh, please stop looking at me like that, it's not like it's that unusual... there are other people like me..."

She was cut off by Sid "Just give up, you one star meisters don't have a chance of beating me"

"Hey I'm hungry" Soul yelled angrily "can we just get his damn zombie soul already?"

Maka stared straight ahead "Sid's right he's very strong, One star meisters like us, can't compete with him, when he was alive he was designated a 3 star meister."

"Yeah yeah whatever" Soul said carelessly "hey Sid, if you keep swinging your tombstone around like that, you might bang it into your fat head and die again"

"It's my tombstone" Sid stated "I can use it however I want, can't I. Now then kids, its time fore second period, Ding dong dong ding" Sid lifted up his tombstone to point at them "oh yeah, I forgot to mention, when this lesson is over, your all gonna die"

Charging towards him Maka swung her Scythe down only to hit the tombstone

"What's wrong" Sid questioned "Why aren't you working together? You have to establish a connection between the souls of weapon and meister"

Hearing this Rina frowned and gave a little sarcastic wave before muttering "I am right here you know."

"You're giving advice to the enemy?" Blackstar questioned incredulously flying down towards him and Whacking him away with the tombstone.

As he skidded backwards Rina moved in to attack.

Running up a tree she launched herself at his face, hitting out with her katana bladed arm, Sid blocked with the gravestone and grabbed her leg, making to throw her away, but she transformed her leg into a blade, cutting his hand as he threw her.

"I was always an enthusiastic educator, and now I'll teach you how to die!" He jumped up beside her, lifting his tombstone high he swung down hard into her stomach he cried out "the living burial!" A large pink tombstone appeared as she hit the ground, like an explosion.

"Rina!" Maka cried out anxiously, before frowning at Sid's figure emerging from the dust.

"Ding dong dong ding" Sid crouched low, locking eyes with her "looks like class is over, ready to die yet girl?" he smirked "well what'd 'ya say? Aren't you afraid of dying? If you become a zombie then you'll be free from that fear of death forever."

"Urgh, my head is killing me" a familiar voice called out, Rina was leaning on Blackstar's shoulder and smiling slightly, her body was covered in grazes but nothing any worse.

"your preaching is starting to give us a headache, you damn zombie" Blackstar muttered darkly "I'm not listening to any lesson of yours, It doesn't matter what you say, who's gonna pay attention to a rotting corpse like you when there's a big star like me around!"

Rina face planted, incredulous

And Blackstar jumped up raising one of his chain scythe high and throwing it at Sid "being a 3 star meister, doesn't matter, I am BLACKSTAR" he ran forwards and kicked Sid in the solar plexus

Coughing up blood Sid jumped backwards only to be ran at and kicked out at the legs by Rina, turning her legs into blades. He had to jump up high to avoid being cut.

"Tsubaki shruiken mode" Blackstar said quietly

"Okay" she agreed, quickly changing

Holding the giant throwing star Blackstar threw his arm back "you can run away!" with that he flung it at Sid.

"As if I'd even try" Sid scoffed jumping off the star and doing a backflip so he was directly overhead Maka.

"Living burial!" Sid cried out smashing the tombstone onto Maka's body, and laughing. Before he noticed "what the..."

Maka had slid backwards flipping her body onto her head, just narrowly missing the tombstone "people need fear to survive" she said angrily "we experience it so that we can grow stronger"

Flipping her feet up she kicked Sid in the face and away from her onto the ground. Jumping off his face she landed near us and kicked her foot round smoothly.

Maka and Soul then tried matching their soul's wavelengths, but it didn't work so well, Maka lost her footing and the beam went completely the wrong way, almost hitting Blackstar and Rina.

"You trying to kill us?" they yelled out angrily at her "what the hell Maka?"

Maka and Soul then had a little argument before, charging at Sid again, who just sunk underground.

"Great" Rina muttered, sarcasm thickly coating her words "Now we can't even see where the creepy corpse is..."

Sid Launched out of the ground behind her and swung down his sharpened stick, jumping in front of her just in time to block it was Blackstar who countered and watched as Sid sunk underground again.

Falling onto her butt from shock she muttered quietly in shock "he saved me? But why? It's not like I know him that well... he saved me..."

Holding out a hand for her, she took it anxiously and he pulled her up, and shaking her head free of the shock she smiled gratefully at him.

"Now Blackstar!" Tsubaki told a lightly blushing Blackstar

"Yeah I got it" he replied confidently, stood up straight and Tsubaki wound around him loosely, he put two fingers up to his face in concentration, the chains were sliding round them quickly, into the shape of a star, with them in the middle...

As Sid jumped up and made to attack Blackstar pulled down on the chain "trap star activate, I think it's about time to send you back to the grave, you really stink." And with that the chains wrapped around Sid... and Maka, Soul and Rina

"AHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Blackstar laughed loudly

"What are you doing? tying us up too!" Maka yelled annoyed

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't get in my way." He stated smugly back

"ARGH" Rina cried out infuriated "Haven't you ever been told to never anger a redhead? When I get out of here I'm gonna kill you Blackstar" her body flashed and she transformed completely into her black Katana form, slipping through the chains she transformed back, smirking evilly at him.

"Oh look I'm out" she mocked "ready to die?" her arm flashed and became a blade

Blackstar gulped, the non shy, angry Rina Kiyoshi was very very scary.


	2. Chapter 2

They interrogated Sid and found that his creator was a man named Franken Stein, and he lived in a large creepy grey house on the edge of town.

Arriving there, they all looked around completely freaked out. The house looked like it was made of grey patches sown together.

"so this is where we find stein" Soul observed blankly "lets hurry and finish this guy off, I'm ready for these lessons to be over."

"Interesting architecture" Maka stated, sweating slightly "wonder what kind of guy this stein is."

Rina curled her own clammy hands into fists, this guy was bound to be strong if he was able to resurrect Sid 'I'm not sure if we can beat someone with that much power.' She thought worriedly

The door started slowly creeping open and Rina winced, pulling out her earmuffs and putting them on 'that door really needs oiling...'

Narrowing their eyes they watched, a guy on a wheeled office chair flew out; hit the bump on the floor under the door and fell off, landing on his back.

They all blinked, watching him dust himself off before hearing him cry out "damn it" he then climbed back onto his chair "still doesn't feel quite right" he twisted the bolt in his head, making them grimace "maybe that'll take care of it." He stood up and turned round "Okay! Lets try that again." He walked back inside with his chair.

"Uh shouldn't we stop him?" asked Soul

"But, we just met him, isn't that rude?" Maka asked confusedly

Blackstar nodded "I'd like to see where this goes" and Tsubaki nodded agreeing with him.

Rina interrupted them muttering "probably the same way as it went before..."

Hearing wheels drawing closer, they all watched intently, as the guy hit the same bump and fell off...again...

They all sweatdropped collectively thinking the same thought _'is this guy for real?"_

He sat there seemingly ignoring us and adjusting his bolt before speaking "is there something you kids needed me for?"

"Yeah if your really doctor stein" Soul said

"You did this; you're the one who turned Sid into a zombie!" Maka called out agitated

Stein got up and sat back on his chair "oh, you guys are all students from the academy then."

"Why did you do this?" Rina demanded quietly

Maka spoke up "revenge, a grudge?"

"Oh nothing like that" stein said flippantly "I have a simpler motive; experimentation, and observation. That's all a true scientist cares about." He leant forwards, his glasses glinting creepily "and I am a scientist, everything in the world is an experimental test subject, of course that includes myself as well"

We took in a sharp breath feeling something strange in the air.

"Your souls wavelengths aren't very stable" Stein stated to Maka and Soul "what's more they're quite different from one another. I see one soul that is careless and arrogant and one that is Ernest and strong willed, they appear to be in resonance but they aren't"

"What the hell?" Soul asked "you mean you can see in someone soul who's still alive? In that case you must be a meister"

"He can read the character of the souls too" Maka pointed out "Only the best meisters can do that."

Soul turned to her "so what, you can read souls like that clearly too right?"

"Oh" she started sweating "well of course I can."

"Your soul seems confused by that last statement" Stein observed "how cute"

Maka blushed and crossed her arms across her front "shut up! Quit looking at my soul you creep"

"L...Leave her alone" Rina asked quietly

Stein looked over at me "I see your soul is very shy and quiet. It appears to be repelling any soul to come near it, is that why you have no meister?"

She flushed an angry red "Please stop there" she demanded.

Everyone looked at her in shock; they weren't expecting the timid girl to speak up like that.

"Yeah shut up little doctor man, no one wants to hear you talk anymore, yahoo, how about we change the subject to a more interesting conversation topic, like me" Blackstar cried from the roof

Rina sweatdropped "when did he...?"

Blackstar crouched "who cares if you can see souls, what does that matter? Huh, not like you're gonna see anything interesting" he jumped down, landing stealthily "far as I'm concerned the only soul worth looking at is mine"

Stein laughed "yours is an interesting one. Your soul is extremely self centred and more than a little bit wild, it must be rather difficult to find a partner who is compatible with your own"

"no more talking" Blackstar flew at Stein kicking and punching out at him, but all his attacks were easily blocked by stein, still sitting on the chair, who spun round and punched Blackstar to the floor.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki called out worried

Stein looked at her with his head tilted "ah I see now, you must be the wild one's partner, your always willing to compromise and have a very accepting nature. It makes sense that you're the one able to cooperate with his soul's wavelength"

"Who do you think you are old man" Soul demanded

Stein ignored him "now I have collected the necessary initial data from all of you, I think we're ready to begin the initial experiment" he smiled creepily at us.

Rina narrowed her almost pitch black eyes "I don't think you want to do that." Changing her left arm into a blade she launched into the air and flipped over him, slashing him as she went, but he simply blocked her attack with the back of his chair and kicked her into the wall of his house.

Maka then forwards slicing madly, Stein just dodged, moving his chair casually to the side "you must be scythe meister Maka" he kicked off her, and sent her sliding backwards into Blackstar, hitting him in the face.

"owe my face" Blackstar fell down clutching at his injured head

Stein started playing with the bolt in his head again "hmm lets see, scythe meister Maka...something's familiar about that name. If I could just put my finger on it..." he punched the palm of his hand "Ah, your mother was a meister and you're Spirits little daughter aren't you!"

"Who's Spirit" Soul asked in confusion

Maka sighed "that's my fathers name before he became a Death scythe" she stood up "but I wanna know how _you _know that."

Stein clutched his face drastically "I can still remember even now... he looked so peaceful in his sleep"

Everyone looked at him worried and extremely creeped out...

"Ah so you are indeed Spirits darling little daughter and the daughter of the woman that ended my greatest experiment, I wonder what type of subject you'd make..."

Rina stood up shakily "I told you... I told you that's not gonna happen" she ran forward kicking out with a bladed leg and following with an arm

Almost carelessly Stein batted her away into Blackstar.

He then rolled forwards towards Maka and Soul.

"It's just a tap, we can block it" Soul advised

Maka nodded holding her stance "okay"

Reaching them, Stein attacked, palm flat, into Soul's scythe form, sending out a bolt of something they were thrown backwards painfully.

Bolts of energy still crackling around his fist Stein stood motionless.

Maka stood up, clenching Soul with shaky hands "what... what did he?"

"What the hell did he do to me?" Soul demanded angrily

"He can channel his soul's wavelength without a weapon?" Rina murmured "this guy's scarily strong..."

Stein stood up and pushed his chair to the side "let's see here, how should I begin my experiment?" he made a cutting motion with his hand.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked his frozen meister "chill out, your soul waves are completely chaotic!"

Maka charged at Stein yelling, only to be repelled by another bolt of lightning, causing Soul to bleed and them to fall to the floor.

"That was a dumb move" Soul spat out through the blood.

As they fell Stein reached out and grabbed Maka by the pigtail, Soul, collapsed on the floor could only let out a pained "Maka..."

Stein holding Maka against him, pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach "ah you have such lovely skin simply lovely" he pulled out a black marker "where do you think I should insert the knife first?" he asked, drawing two lines onto her stomach, he pulled her face closer to his own "lets see if I can turn your smooth skin into sandpaper."

"You're about to need a new pair of glasses, you pervert" Blackstar was running up towards them "how could you of already forgotten that I'm here!"

Stein smirked "easily"

"You're not the only one who can use soul wavelengths without a weapon" Blackstar declared smugly

"What?" the shock showed clearly on Steins face.

Running in and punching him in the back, Stein released Maka and Blackstar yelled out "Blackstar big wave!"

"Amazing" Soul choked out

Rina stumbled to her feet and ran towards Maka's limp body "it'll be fine..." she muttered unconfidently, she knelt down beside her and worked on helping her up.

Stein stood perfectly still after Blackstar's attack, he hadn't even flinched.

"Huh?" came Blackstar's noise of disbelief

Stein smirked "a surprise from the wild boy"

Rina punched the floor furiously "Goddammit it's like he's invincible"

Soul gaped "what the hell is going on? This is useless!"

Blackstar looked on shocked "you deflected my soul attack."

"Don't you remember how I checked your soul data when you first arrived here?" Stein's glasses glinted "when I did that I familiarized myself with your soul's wavelength, so now I can adjust mine so that they match, when the wavelengths are the same they cancel each other out, so your attack is powerless" he grinned "you see in the exact moment you attacked, we temporarily bonded" cue look of disgust on Blackstar's face... "It's like the connection between a meister and its weapon"

"That was a fun experiment, but now it's my turn" Stein ran at Blackstar and put his hands over the sides of his face, releasing more wavelengths and seemingly frying his brain.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki cried out

"Leave him alone!" Soul screamed from his fallen position on the floor.

Falling backwards, blood seemed to be pouring from his mouth eye sockets, even his ears.

"BLACKSTAR!" everyone cried out, everyone except Rina who only let out a dark bark of laughter

Everyone shot her disbelieving looks but she ignored them, looking up sharply at stein, he noticed her eyes had become wide and bloodshot.

She grinned manically "I warned you, now you're gonna pay" she tilted her head to the side "no one hurts my new friends and lives to tell the story." She cart wheeled towards him gracefully, turning into a fast spinning katana that stein only just avoided. Turning back into a human she left her arm as a blade and pushed off the wall back at him, attacking with such speed it was hard to see her.

Stein just avoided her strokes with ease, kicking out he stepped over it, giving Kiyoshi the opening to cut his face. Licking the dripping blood off, Stein hit her in the chest with a wavelength so that she slammed into the wall and crumbled down into a heap at the bottom, coughing up blood.

Everyone was watching in horrified fascination, Soul leant over Blackstar's unmoving form and muttered angrily "what did he do?"

Sid, still chained up, advised Tsubaki to leave, making Stein smirk maliciously

Seeing this Soul stood up, furious, and ran to Maka's side "Damn you stein, you won't get away with this, I'll kill you!" he glanced at Maka "right lets go and get him Maka."

She just stared at Stein with wide eyes; letting out a disbelieving "no way..." she shakily fell to her knees

"Huh?" Soul asked befuddled "what's wrong?"

Maka didn't even blink, staring straight at Steins soul "this is impossible..."

Stein smiled sadistically "so the little girl can see my soul huh?"

Maka fell forwards, putting her hands on the ground in front of her to steady herself "we can't" she whispered "the difference between us is too great."

Soul stared down at her angrily "Hey! Common! What's the matter with you Maka?"

"I can't" she was in shock "he'll defeat me!"

Soul crouched down and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her lightly "what's the matter? Why are you sitting there? Get up!"

"Shut up!" Maka elbowed his hand away "you wouldn't be acting so tough if you could see the shape of his soul like I can!"

Soul let out a growl and gritted his teeth "YOUR WRONG! I wouldn't care Maka! All you saw was a single soul right? You didn't see your future. You can't give up before you even fight!" he shook her side to side "you're supposed to turn me into the strongest Death scythe ever! You don't want that stupid father of yours to outshine us do you? Look up and listen to me! Do you hear me Maka? I am talking to you!" she looked up at him and slowly opened her eyes wide. "Good, now look over there and tell me what you see." They looked over at the casually smoking doctor Stein "he's been waiting patiently for you to finish this temper tantrum that you've been having, now isn't that polite of the good doctor Stein?" Soul smirked

She nodded at him and they shared a smile

"Common, if we die we die cool" Soul grinned

Maka stood up confidently "sorry about that, I'm better now."

"No problem" Soul transformed into his weapon form

"Let's go soul resonance" they both cried

Harmonizing their soul wavelengths they glowed an eerie blue, passing wavelengths between them, getting stronger the more it was passed back and forth.

"Let's keep this up until we reach our limit" Soul decided

Agreeing, Maka nodded "yeah, okay!"

Stein smirked "Come on! I want to see exactly how much your souls can handle!"

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister. Witch hunter!" Souls scythe form increased dramatically in size and Maka swung him back into Stein.

"You can control the witch hunter too" he stated, holding the scythe with his charged hands, Maka's face strained "but I'm afraid you're too rough!" Stein smashed the attack, sending Maka and Soul flying back.

Landing on the floor stein approached them slowly, as he reached them he crouched down beside Maka's panting form "you managed to remain conscious"

Soul transformed back quickly, appearing over Maka, protecting her. "Back away I won't let you touch my meister."

Stein raised his hand "In that case then I'll start with you" he reached forwards patting Soul gently on the head "you earned a passing grade. Good job."

"Huh?" Maka and Soul opened their eyes in confusion

"Your extra lessons have been completed" Stein removed his hand and stood up "you gave up your own body to protect your meister, that's all you need to earn a pass from me." He smiled in a non creepy way for a change.

"Sorry, maybe I wasn't clear the first time, i'll say it again" Soul narrowed his eyes at Stein "Huh?"

Stein's smile grew bigger "this was all planned out by lord death, he asked me to do him a favour, he wanted me to help you with these extra lessons"

Souls eyes widened and he pointed over at Blackstar "but if you were in on it why didn't you kill Blackstar!"

Everyone groaned as we saw Blackstar alive and well, leaning against Tsubaki "I bet you think you're a funny guy huh?"

"He's still alive" Soul muttered "but what about Sid the zombie!"

Sid held his hands up guiltily "ah yes, sorry about this. Back when I was alive I was definitely a man who would never tell a lie, but a lot of things have changed since them"

Soul blinked angrily "ah you don't say!" he spun to face Stein "then what the hell was the point of all this? To see if you could _scare_ us to death?"

Tears pooled in Maka's disbelieving eyes "seriously?"

"It was just a test. But I must confess it sure was fun scaring you kids like that! You should've seen your faces!" Stein let out a mad laugh.

Everyone sweatdropped '_this guy is seriously sadistic.'_

Stein sat on his chair and spun round, his lab coat flying round him "hey everyone! I'm sure you're all tired, why don't you spend the night in my laboratory!"

They all clenched their fists angrily "well that's a big fat no!"

Only as they were leaving, did they see the crumpled body by the lab's wall. Walking closer they let out a laugh; Rina had fallen asleep and was snoring contentedly into her arm. Letting out a small shiver every once in a while.

Picking her up Blackstar noticed how really light she was, and realised how her oversized top must hide how skinny she must be, pushing the worrying thoughts to the side of his mind he threw her over his shoulder and walked back to the academy with his friends.

The next day everyone sat in their class exhausted.

"Ugh, I'm still tired from last night" Soul moaned

Maka whimpered "I dreamt Stein was using me in one of his experiments..."

"Tsubaki! Was Stein a bigger star than me yesterday?" Blackstar worried

Tsubaki gave him a dubious look "seriously?"

Wandering in happily was Rina, seeing them waving at her she walked uncertainly towards them.

Maka smiled at her warmly "sit with us Rina!" she asked patting the empty seat next to her.

Walking to the offered desk, the red head gave a shaky smile "thanks."

Once she had sat Maka slumped forwards onto the desk again.

"AH, what's wrong! Did I upset you? Uh... i'll move back again if you want..." Kiyoshi panicked

Maka gave a tired smile "we're just really worn out from last night Rina, so don't worry its not you."

Rina tilted her head curiously "worn out? I feel fine this morning! I think I definitely got enough sleep"

Soul growled "yeah, but you slept through half the fight!"

Rina giggled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hey I wonder if they've hired a new teacher yet. Maybe it'll be your dad again" soul pondered

Maka shut her eyes tightly "no! Anyone but him!"

Doctor Stein fell into the class room from the door, on his chair and landed at the front of the class. Opening a book upside down he spoke "alright class, are we ready to get started?"

Maka, Soul, Kiyoshi, Tsubaki and Blackstar all died a little inside

"This is so not funny" Soul deadpanned

Maka gaped "I think this is the first time, I've actually wanted to see my father"

Rina smiled nervously "uh... well he is quite strong... we will probably learn a lot from him... maybe."

Blackstar pouted "that guy sure knows how to get attention"

"Alright now, we're gonna start by dissecting some frogs. Should be pretty exciting" Stein said, adjusting his bolt loudly.

Looking around Rina smiled lightly '_this must be what its like to have friends."_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since their 'extra lessons' and Rina was determined to get stronger, missing out on class almost daily, to go up to a courtyard to practice

'_Professor Stein is just gonna make us dissect something again' _she thought going through some basic hand to hand combat moves.

She practised turning her arms into blades and ways to use them, she then realised with a maniacal grin that she could turn ANY part of her body into a blade.

Sitting down, she closed her eyes and focused.

A large flash occurred and her hair had become thousands of little blades, they looked very scary and large but after a few day's practice of controlling the transformation, they became smaller, now the blades were barley noticeable, disguised as fine strands of hair, they made her hair a dark black, with a steely tint to it when the sun shined onto it.

Practicing some more, she made blades out of her nails, toenails, body hair; she even managed to make a moveable tail out of a blade. That was definitely the most fun to practice with.

The only problem with making random blades appear on your body is that you end up with, quite badly ripped clothing. It's a good job, Rina always wore bindings under her shirt or she'd end up flashing a LOT.

Hearing some shouting from below her, the red head looked over the Balcony railings and saw Blackstar and Soul fighting a guy with black hair, it had 3 horizontal white stripes going through it, and he wore a black suit and carried two silver pistols.

She looked down just in time to see Blackstar catch Souls scythe form... with his head.

Laughing hysterically, she jumped down the ground beside them, by this point Blackstar was trying to pick Soul up and failing horribly, hitting him with his soul wavelengths, they both spurted out blood.

Giggling, Rina tapped Blackstar on the shoulder, who turned to face her in time to give her a nice coating of blood.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" she cried out wiping globs of blood off of her face "Blackstar, I'm gonna kill you for this!"

He flinched slightly, before grinning "you couldn't kill me! Blackstar is much too big of a man to be killed by a tiny weed of a thing like you!"

Her eye twitched, turning all her bodily hair into blades, she was consumed by a flash of light.

however to the others, all that had happened was her hair had turned black

His grin faltered slightly, she smirked. 'I must look pretty dark in this state.'

Rina did what any normal girl would do, after having blood squirted on them and being insulted.

She slapped him. Well it was more of a backhand.

With hundreds of little hairs scratching him across the face and sending him flying to the guy with black hair's feet.

Smirking Rina changed back to normal, and flinched at the looks everyone was giving her, she looked down at her ripped clothes and let out a choked scream. "Oh, uh... sorry... I'm just gonna go... Change!"

Blushing madly she ran back inside and to her locker, where she kept a spare set of clothes and made her way to the bathroom, the clothes she changed out of were covered with hole, rips and bloodstains. Grimacing she threw them in the nearest bin '_damn it! That was my favourite top, it was so comfy' _she mourned.

Changing into a ruffled black dress, she had stashed in there from some old formal event, she walked out feeling extremely self conscious...

Rina decided to head outside to see if they had finished fighting yet.

The corridors seemed longer than they usually were and she was really concerned about the looks people were throwing her.

A guy walked into her shoulder, knocking her bag to the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he exclaimed a bit too over the top "here let me help you!" he scooped up the bag but kept hold of it, walking along beside me.

The redhead blinked at him suspiciously "O...oh thank you!" she said holding her hand out for the bag, but was ignored, silently fuming she sped up.

He speed walked alongside her "where you headed?" he asked curiously

'_Anywhere you aren't' _"Outside, I... I think my friends are out there." She told him, wringing her hands.

"oh cool I was just headed there" He said smoothly running his hand through his hair 'coolly' "what's your name then sweetcheeks" he asked pinching her cheek slightly.

"Rina Kiyoshi, and please could you, uh... Not do that... again... Please?" she asked feebly, softly pushing his hand away.

He ignore me again "that's a pretty name!" he said smiling far too brightly "does it mean beautiful, because you defiantly are sweetcheeks!" he pinched her cheek again, despite her protests.

"it means melted silence" a dark voice informed them from behind them "and I thought she told you not to do that" they spun around, It was the guy from before, the one who Soul and Blackstar had been fighting. He sent the annoying boy a glare that sent him running, muttering apologies as he thrust my bag back into my hands and sprinted away.

Rina shot the boy her most grateful look "T...Thank you! That boy was acting really strangely... I wonder if there's something in the water today... oh! I nearly forgot to ask, h...How rude of me, uhm what's your name?"

He gave a faint smile "The boy's attitude might have something to do with the rather short dress you're wearing." her cheeks burned "My name is Death the kid; I just started attending school here, I'm Lord Death's son."

"I...its nice to meet you! Uh... I'll just be going now..." Rina stuttered out , walking out a random window close to her, jumping out and hitting the ground, she ran for home as fast as her legs could take her, '_why am I so awkward?' _she screamed silently to herself as she ran.


	4. Chapter 4

hey again! thank you so much for reviewing! it has truly kept up my optimism about this fanfic, I hope I'll be able to continue it with your support!

ooh this is a dramatic chapter! I hope it shocks your socks off! hehee

* * *

><p>Walking through a thick forest in England Rina pouted, kicking up some leaves as she went.<p>

**Flashback**

**They all stood staring at the mission board.**

"**I think we're going to take the one in Italy" Maka said hesitantly**

**Rina let out a puff of air "It's sort of unfair of Professor Stein to ask for us to collect kishin eggs over the weekend. I...I might have had plans..." **

**They all burst out laughing and wandered off to organise their respective missions, leaving the girl fuming silently.**

**End Flashback**

"I DID have plans!" she muttered "sure it involved cleaning..." she blushed "but now my poor house won't be cleaned for another whole week!"

Hearing a rustling in a nearby tree she smirked inwardly, keeping a completely oblivious facade up she wandered over to the tree, leaning against it, she placed her foot flat against the base. A blade punctured through the tree and travelled up to where her prey was crouching, watching her with hungry eyes, he didn't see her blade until it had impaled him in the leg.

Crying out from shock and pain, he jumped down from the tree, angry eyes searching for his attacker, a giggle sounded from his right, turning to face that direction he was impaled through his left side.

Wiping her bladed arm on the ground Rina frowned, "that was too easy... ugh and this is the last soul I need to collect..."

She stood up and grasped the floating soul, placing it in her mouth she delicately swallowed, sighing in happiness at the texture as it went down her throat "that's defiantly much nicer than the takeout I had last night" she grimaced thinking of the soggy fish and chips "I'm _never_ going back there again."

She walked back to where she had placed her backpack, pulling out a notepad and pen she added a new number "12 souls in total, all I need is another 87 and I'm finished!" she smiled triumphantly, throwing the stationary back into her bag "I probably still have time to clean the house too!"

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

She arrived back home and set about cleaning her house half heartedly, the living room was almost filled to the ceiling with dirt and rubbish, Rina looked down at her small vacuum cleaner dubiously

"I can't see this working." She muttered before sighing and dramatically falling back onto a sofa "It's not like I was raised knowing how to clean..."

She was interrupted by the sound of a loud crash coming from the hallway.

She hesitantly got up and walked slowly to the door, peering into the hallway she saw her front door knocked off its hinges and standing there were Tsubaki and Blackstar

Tsubaki looked at Rina apologetically "I tried to tell him to knock..." she bowed

Rina laughed nervously "It's fine, it's just a door, no harm done..."

"Wow this place is a dump." Blackstar said bluntly

Rina's eye twitched "so why have you come here then?" she said forcing herself to be calm

"Oh yeah" Blackstar's eyes widened like he was just remembering something "come with us" he demanded as he grabbed her hand and sprinted off

"What?" Rina yelled as she stumbled whilst trying to keep up "where are we going!"

"I'm so sorry" Tsubaki apologised again "he doesn't really use his brain much..."

Rina was dragged through town, up the stairs to the academy and into the building "where are we going?" she yelled again.

They slowed to a halt outside the infirmary.

Rina looked at it with a frown "why are we here?" she asked, her voice now more calm but cautious

Blackstar ignored her and slammed the door open, running to an occupied bed and screaming "SOUL! SOUL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT SOUL! BLACKSTAR IS HERE FOR YOU NOW" he yelled, grabbing Soul and repeatedly whacking back against the bed

"Blackstar no!" Maka screamed, whacking him away from soul with a book

"Sorry about that Maka" Tsubaki apologised tiredly, lifting the now unconscious Blackstar into an empty hospital bed.

Rina looked at Soul's beaten up form shocked "what on earth happened?" she whispered

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked, staring concernedly at the blonde's darkened face.

Maka wiped an arm over her eyes and stood up straight, posting a smile onto her face.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to the door?" a voice interrupted them

A blonde haired woman entered the room and Rina's eyes widened

"Au..." her voice cut off sharply as she passed out

"Oh dear" the blonde woman said with exaggerated concern "what happened to her? Things seem to have been lively in here!"

"Nurse Medusa!" everyone chorused cheerfully

Blackstar sat up wide awake "oh hey doc, are you here to check how Souls doing?"

Medusa smiled kindly as she picked up Rina off the floor "well miss Maka" she asked sheepishly

Maka blinked in surprise "yes what is it?"

"Can you do me a favour and help me out with your father?" she looked down at the man attached to her ankle "I can't seem to get him off my leg"

Maka's face turned from surprised to angry as she took in the sight of her father cooing at the nurse.

She hit him sharply with her book and knocked him unconscious too.

"Soul had a difficult trip didn't he?" Medusa asked "he was in pretty bad shape"

Maka looked down sadly "yes, I'm sorry, it's my entire fault he was hurt"

Medusa put her hands on Maka's shoulders comfortingly "but he's okay now" she crooned "and as for you, this will only make you stronger Maka"

Maka grinned and ran to talk to Blackstar and Tsubaki.

As Medusa turned away, she grinned madly and let a quiet but haunting laugh, a sliver of her dark power, slithering out her mouth and crackling round threateningly.

She turned back round as Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki left the room to go get food, promising them that she'd take care of Rina and Soul.

She bustled round the room, humming an off tune song, she picked up a syringe and headed towards Soul.

As she was about to inject him with the needle, a hand grabbed her arm and she was spun round to face the flashing brown eyes of Rina.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she demanded.

Medusa let out a barking laugh and stroked a gentle hand down Rina's face "Anyone would think that you weren't happy to see me, my Niece"

Rina slapped her hand away "you know I don't consider you family anymore!" she spat "I've turned my back on all of you, all of... that."

Medusa laughed mockingly again "You think it would be that easy? You can't turn your back on what you are."

Rina's eyes widened in shock and she clenched her fists "I can choose to ignore it though, and I can also choose to stop you."

The older woman smirked "as if you could, _snake cobra cobra snake_." She recited as a dark arrow shot into Rina's head and knocked the girl unconscious again.

She caught the younger girl as she fell and held her gently "sweet dreams little witch" she said softly, laying the girl down on the bed.

She looked down at the syringe in her hand and turned back to the unconscious Soul "now where was I?" she sung darkly.

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.

Soul woke up screaming, Maka looked at him with wide eyes

"Soul? Soul!" she yelled trying to stop his screaming

Medusa hurried over "what's the matter?" she asked curiously

"Nurse medusa!" Maka cried out relieved "it's Soul"

Maka was kneeling by Soul's bedside, holding tightly onto his hand as his screams died out.

"Soul?" she asked, her voice thick with concern

"I'm fine" the obviously freaked out boy reassured her "I'll be all right, I just had a bad dream, that's all" he muttered and forced a grin, trying to convince himself he was fine too.

Maka sighed in relief and Medusa smiled

"That's good soul, but if anything does come up, call me right away." Medusa told them as she left the curtained area and approached the bed holding her niece, who was beginning to wake up.

She leant over the bed and watched Rina's eyes blink open slowly, before widening in shock, the girl opened her mouth to scream, but Medusa beat her to it and covered it with a hand.

"Now, now" she placated sarcastically "no need to worry everyone"

Rina's eyes narrowed and she bit down hard on the hand

Medusa hissed and let go "I'll tell them what you are" she threatened "and then they'll kill you, or leave you, all alone again."

Rina's eyes widened for a slit second and then narrowed "you wouldn't, you don't have the guts to get me killed."

Medusa grinned crazily "wanna try me?"

Rina growled in anger, punching down on the mattress she was occupying

"If you try anything, I will tell them" Medusa threatened.

Rina laughed darkly "if you even hurt one hair one their heads, I will kill you." She promised her eyes bloodshot and wide.

Medusa frowned almost sadly "must we fight? If you'd just join me, my darling niece, we could be unstoppable"

"I'd rather be alone for eternity, than ever join you" Rina spat and turned her back on her aunt.

Medusa smiled calmly "well think it over" she called as she left the room "After all, I am perhaps, the only one who will ever accept you for what you are."

Rina glared at the wall, what should she do? Her aunt was definitely up to something, but she couldn't risk having her cover blown; not now... she finally had friends. She'd just have to keep a watchful eye on Medusa. Rina decided with a frown

Standing up, Rina walked through the curtain and past Soul and Maka who called out for her to join them, she walked out of the building and reached the top of the stairs, her legs wobbled and she didn't make a noise as she fell to her knees.

She scowled as she stood up shakily, walking forwards, she lost her balance as she stepped down the first stair and fell forwards.

Her eyes widened as she toppled forwards, down the seemingly endless staircase.

She saw the ground approaching and clenched her eyes shut tightly, she hit something soft and warmth enveloped her. Surely hitting the ground didn't feel like this

She hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself staring into the eyes of the boy from before, the one that had introduced himself as Death the kid.

She blushed madly, and hid her face behind her hair.

"It's nice to see you again" he said calmly "though I can honestly say I wasn't expecting it to meet you in this way"

Rina laughed nervously "you saved me right? Uh... Thank you so much. But do you think you could put me down now?"

Kid's cheeks tinted pink as he realised how long he'd been holding her, he placed her quickly on the ground, taking in her shaken appearance, her long red hair was knotty and the white hospital dress she wore was wrinkled and ripped and torn at the knees.

A completely unsymmetrical appearance, he thought, but found himself not caring a lot about that at the moment.

What he was really worried about, was the frightened look in her eyes and the way her body was shaking at just standing.

Rina smiled crookedly "I'm fine you know, I've survived far worse" a look of pain flashed briefly through her eyes before fading, she turned to walk away, before hesitating and turning back around "thank you for catching me, I hope I'll be able to repay you in the future" she almost whispered, before sprinting off.

* * *

><p>thank you for reading! please please please, take a moment to send me a review?<p> 


End file.
